Letting Go of the Past
by Kristen3
Summary: When Daphne catches Niles looking at old photos in the middle of the night, it leads to a surprising conversation about Niles' painful past and his much brighter future. Post-series story dedicated to the lovely Andrea (iloveromance), since a portion of her "100 Moments" inspired this!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Thank you to Andrea (**iloveromance**) whose story "100 Moments" sort of planted the seed for this. It turned out longer than I planned (it was supposed to be a one-shot!), but I'm pretty proud of it! :)

"Well, David is sleeping soundly," Daphne announced, returning to the master bedroom. But she looked around and found that she was talking to no one. Where was Niles? Slightly alarmed, she began looking around. He wasn't in the bathroom. Perhaps he was in his study. He frequently got up in the middle of the night after remembering something he'd forgotten to do with his notes. Before she'd gotten to the study, she found Niles sitting on the fainting couch, apparently looking over old photo albums. "Niles, what on earth are you doing?"

Niles looked up at her, sighing. He knew it was late, and he should be in bed. But something had been on his mind more and more lately. He knew it probably wasn't rational, but sometimes emotions didn't work that way. "Oh, I've just been thinking about some things, now that we've got a baby."

Daphne came and sat beside him, gently taking his hand in hers. "I hope you're not still thinking you won't be a good father. I can tell how much you love David already. He couldn't ask for a better father than you."

"Well, thank you, my love. But that's not what I'm thinking about," Niles replied, glancing once more at the photos in his hand.

"What are you doing with these old photo albums?" Daphne asked.

Once again, Niles sighed. "I just keep thinking about Mom. She was always so proud of everything that Frasier and I did. Even when Dad didn't care about our science awards, or the papers we wrote, she always encouraged us. Now Frasier's a famous radio psychiatrist, and I'm finally a father. But she isn't here to share any of it with us. She'll never get to meet David. Or you."

Daphne reached out, touching his cheek with her finger. It was a gesture that never failed to make him smile. "Maybe she isn't here, but that doesn't mean she isn't connected to David. I've heard your father tell Ronee that he thinks David has her eyes. I know it hurts to miss someone you love, but she wouldn't want you to feel this way, would she?"

Niles hadn't considered that. He remembered when he was a child, and he used to complain about being picked on, or some petty argument with Frasier. His mother always told him that sitting around feeling sorry for himself was no help to anyone. "I suppose you're right, Daphne. Mom wouldn't want me sitting here, mourning over her, when I've got a beautiful wife and a wonderful son who need me."

Daphne kissed him. "We both love you very much. I've heard your father and brother speak of Mrs. Crane so often, I sometimes feel like I know her. I've always thought something had to have brought me to your brother's apartment that day. Perhaps it was her."

For a moment, Niles was quiet, considering the idea. "Well, none of us could've imagined what you'd bring to all our lives. You truly were the answer to our prayers. Maybe Mom did bring you to us. Not only to help with Dad's therapy, but to completely change my life."

"I never would've imagined how things would turn out when I first met your father and your brother. When David is older, I'm sure we'll tell him all about your mum and how much you loved her. Without her, I wouldn't have you or David. Even though I never met her, I'm very grateful to have the both of you in me life."

Suddenly, Niles found himself feeling much better than he had earlier. It was amazing how Daphne always knew exactly how to turn his mood around. He sighed, once more looking at the old black-and-white photos. "You know, it's been a while since I visited my mother's grave."

Daphne smiled sadly. "Perhaps the three of us should go. I mean, unless you'd rather go alone."

For a moment, Niles was tempted to say that it would be better if he spoke to his mother in private. After all, grief was a highly personal thing. But Daphne and David were the two most important people in his life now. And if his mother couldn't be here to see them in person, this might be the next best thing. "I think that's a wonderful idea, my love. Thank you."

When Niles leaned over to kiss her, Daphne couldn't help smiling. She would do almost anything to make him happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Niles wasn't sure how to feel as he and Daphne walked through the cemetery. David was in Daphne's arms. It was clear he had no idea where they were. "Sh," Daphne whispered to her son. "Your daddy wants to visit someone who's very important to him."

They kept walking, and soon they reached their destination. Before them was a grave. "Hester Palmer Crane: Beloved Wife and Mother." Niles placed a single rose in front of the headstone. For a moment, he wasn't sure he could speak.

Daphne felt a bit awkward, standing there before the grave of a woman she'd never met. But she held David out in front of her, wanting to make sure he could see why they were here. Much to her surprise, not to mention Niles', David not only smiled, but he waved at the headstone. Daphne couldn't help wondering if David somehow knew what they'd come here for. She turned to Niles, planning to voice her suspicion, but then remembered he was about to say something.

"Well, Mom," Niles began. "I know it's been a while since I've paid you a visit. I wish I had an excuse, but I'm afraid I don't. I've brought some company with me today, though. My lovely wife, Daphne, and our son David." Niles glanced at Daphne beside him, almost feeling as if he were introducing her to his departed mother.

"Daphne isn't just my wife, Mom. She's also my best friend." Niles felt a rush of pride in saying this, since his mother had passed away shortly after he'd married Maris. Now he'd come a long way from that lonely marriage.

Daphne couldn't help blushing at Niles' words. Though she knew she and Niles had had a very close friendship long before they became a couple, it was still a thrill to hear the words. She kissed Niles' cheek.

Niles smiled at Daphne in response to her kiss. He began to realize that, although he would always love his mother and the example she'd set, she was a part of his past. He'd paid his respects to her, but his life now belonged to Daphne and David. He felt sure somehow that his mother would feel the same. He turned to Daphne. "Thank you so much for coming here with me. I realize now that what you told me last night was true. My mother did a wonderful job raising Frasier and me. I know we won't forget her. But I don't have to keep looking back at what I've lost. What I've gained is far more important. Having you and David here with me is all I could ever want."

Daphne smiled, glad that he'd let go of his sadness over his mother. "Me mum has driven me crazy more times than I can ever count, but I sometimes forget I'm lucky just to have her here. She'll be a part of David's life, but hopefully not a large one. But at least David has plenty of family around him."

"He does," Niles agreed, thinking of his father and Ronee, and their constant efforts at spoiling their young grandson. "But I think the best thing David has in his life is his mother. I think my mother would be thrilled to know that her grandson is being raised by someone as caring as you."

Daphne was about to thank Niles for his undeserved compliment, but David began to fuss and squirm. She settled for quickly kissing Niles before they turned to make their way back to their car. David would no doubt learn about his family when he was older. Daphne had a feeling Niles would make sure their son knew he had a grandmother who'd never met him, but loved him nonetheless.

**The End **


End file.
